New generation of Naruto
by Sasukebiggestfan
Summary: Life is bad for Baruto a.k.a Bolt Uzamaki. His father isn't around because of Hokage. Bolt will gain love and respect. Sarada has a good life the only thing is her problems with fanboys and girls. But life is hard it's self. Will life get better for the kids find out on the new generation of Naruto. The story is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1 meet the knuckle heads

**I hope you like this story and um review what you like and don't like in my story and tell me what I need to improve on. Let's not make any other negative comments please thank you for your cooperation. Sit back and read this story. **

Bolt had a paper in his hand. It wasn't a good one it was his test score on his academy ninja advanced test. It was to prove if he was an advanced ninja. But they put him in that class because he was the hokage's son. Bolt thought it was stupid. He knew he was a bad, stupid and wana be cool kid boy. It was all to get his father's attention. But his father just yells at him and goes back to do what he does. It annoyed Bolt and hurt him. He always wondered why Shikadai's dad was able to spend time with him because he also had a lot of work to do to. Sarada's dad was always on anbu missions but always had time for her. It wasn't fair to him. Sasuke was in his life more than Naruto. It annoyed him but it made him happy because he had someone there for him.

He looked to his left and saw a boy with his father. Then he saw Shikadai with his dad. Then he saw Sarada and Sasuke eating BBQ. It was their favorite food. He wish his dad was eating Ramen with him. Sasuke saw the poor boy walking by himself. He knew exactly how he felt. Sasuke's dad wasn't there earthier So he tries to help Bolt and talk to him. " hey Oi " Sasuke shouted. Bolt looked to his right. " Uncle Sasuke what are you up to " he asked nicely. " eating BBQ want some dig in " he smiled. Bolt picked up chop sticks and picked up a piece of steak. Sarada was annoyed with Bolt. He was moaning and chewing with his mouth open. " do you mind ". " what do you mean ". He went back to eating. Those to reminded him of Sakura, Naruto and him arguing. But Sarada was just Sasuke and Sakura combined. Not just in blood but personality and her actions. Sasuke was stuck in his own thoughts until he herd a loud scream of His name.

" SASUKE Ic " he quickly covered her mouth. He had a sweat drop. He smiled nervously and scared. " my dear cherry blossom what must be wrong ". Bolt and Sarada were scared of what happened this time. " why didn't you come and see me after your four month long ANBU MISSION ". He gulped a lot of spit. " But you didn't have to yell in public " he mumbled. All of Sasuke's fan girls didn't move on that much they were always were trying to get their daughters to be friend Sarada and make their sons try to make her fall for them. They would do it they already did have a crush on her. But they did it to get close to the handsome Uchiha. " Sarada and Bolt let's go ". The kids were giggling.

Some of their old pals were invited to the Uchiha house hold. Lee was invited though. Sasuke hated when Lee came. His son was all over Sarada and Lee would kiss Sakura on the cheek and hand. They flirted also just for Sakura to see Sasuke's look and see him jealous. Naruto also came that would keep Sasuke a little busy but he makes sured Lee didn't anything with his wife and watch his son and Sarada.

Sakura was blushing red all over. Sasuke was confused and thought she was thinking about Lee. Lee, Lee, Lee, that was all he thought about. " why are you blushing " he asked. She turned even reder. He raised an eyebrow. Sakura kissed him Long. Then he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He was licking her lips. Then Sarada came and saw Sasuke slipping Sakura's bra strap off. Sarada crossed her arms and shook her head. This was the third time she saw it. They forget the kids are in the house and start fucking. " you two should a room ". Sasuke just realized what he was doing. Sakura sat up and asked him why did he stop. He pointed behind her. Sakura rose an eyebrow and turned around. She saw Sarada and freaked out. " um honey lesson learned if you ever decide to do this make sure there aren't kids around ". There was a knock on the door. " put your clothes on so Lee won't see you " she rolled her eyes.

Bolt walked to the hallway that lead to living and kitchen. He saw Sarada she looked angry. " are you grounded our something ". " no I saw something very disturbing " . He kept walking any way. " don't go in there Bolt ". " why " , " just don't ".

Lee kissed Sakura's hand then slowly went up to the cheek while his lips were rubbing on it. Then he kissed her cheek then moving to her lips. Sasuke Kicked Lee in the head. " alright lover boy that is enough kissing on my wife. Sakura had a big grin on her face. He hated this. Lee's sun Neji was walking towards Sarada that was the lost thing he wanted. He grabbed both of the loves of his life and ran to their room. " dad why are we in you and mom's room "

" ya why are we " she grinned

" if I see Lee and Neji touch any of you I will kill them both "

" Sasuke calm down your over reacting "

" Mom I don't think Lee should be touching you like that any way "

" it's like you cheating on dad "

" well at least someone is on my side "

" who said I was on yours "

" you are being really immature about it "

" Sasuke just stop and relax "

" Sakura he almost kissed you "

" mom I have to agree "

" the kids think that I might be Lee's child "

" I just do it to joke around Sasuke you look cute when you get mad "

" daddy can we go now I want to play with Himawari "

" ok you two can go "

" Sasuke if you are calm I will give you what you want tonight after they leave "

" ok I will "

" good boy "

The kids were playing a training game. Bolt was not going to let Neji show out like always. He always does backflips and hand stands. Bolt could do one to. But not as good as Neji. He is just doing it to show out in front of Sarada.

" all right let's play on teams "

" what no "

" why Neji to impress Sarada. "

" no Shikadai "

" maybe "

" shut up inojin "

" what ever "

" team captains are Bolt and Neji "

" I pick Sarada "

" Bolt you can't pick her "

" why "

" because she hates you "

" what "

" Neji stop "

" I pick Inojin "

" I pick Shikadai "

" I pick chouchou "

" are you ready "

" no stop right there Neji "

" what are you doing Himawari "

" be quiet Bolt "

" You have to take over each over flags "

" Bolt's team has the blue Uchiha flag "

" Lee has the red one "

" GO GO GO "

Sarada saw Ninja stars aiming behind her. They were cutting a rope to hit her head. But she could see it with her sharingan. She was in the air and turned slowly with her red eyes it made her look pretty in Bolt's eyes. She threw the shiriken at them. Inojin sketched a Hawk. It dropped large amount of paint where she was. She jumped on a tree, and turned into Lee. I got Bolt, good he smiled. She choked Inojin and threw him on the ground. He fell to the ground having a hard time breathing. Sarada jumped off the hawk and landed on a strong branch. " that slut tricked me ".

Shikadai jumped in the air and threw a few shiriken. It hit her leaving a few cuts. He landed on the ground running towards her. Chouchou grabbed him and threw him at a tree. He turned backwards and his feet hit the tree instead. He jumped and dodged her large fist. He punched her in the face. Sarada saw Neji guarding the flag. She walked up to him. " Neji flag please " Bolt had fourth five shadow clones and gang up on Neji. They punched and kicked. Two came from behind and grabbed his arms. Bolt came and punched Neji. Sarada grabbed the flag. " we won ", Himawari cheered and hugged her brother. Also hugged her dear friend Sarada. Neji was crying hard. " what a looser ".

Sasuke was smiling, he was proud of his daughter. He was never that strong. She walked over to her dad. He picked her up and walked in the house. " UNCLE SASUKE I BEAT NEJI ". " NO BOLT CHEATED". " calm down it's dinner time ". They all walked to the dinner table. Bolt and Sarada were talking about how their dad's rasangan and chidori is better than Shikadai's dad's shadow stretching jutsu. Sasuke smiled at them talking. Sakura smacked Sasuke in the face. " what was that for ". " why aren't you listening and you weren't here when we were talking ". He just huffed at the reason and ate took a bite out of his rice cake. Sasuke looked at his wife with a death glare. She folded her arms and started to talk to Lee. He went over to the kids. " what's up with him" naruto yawned. " he is mad because of something I know it is not Lee" Sakura signed.

" Dad tomorrow since you have the whole week off and so do I can you teach me the chidori"

" sure why not "

They waved the guess goodbye. Sarada smiled at Bolt and blushed. Sasuke smiled at Bolt to. Sasuke shut the door.

" you two uchiha's have some explaining to do "

" like what Sakura "

" Sasuke I had guess over you could of talked "

" well Sakura I saw my little girl fight "

" fight what "

" Inojin "

" she won right "

" yup "

" Sarada fell on the fell on the floor "

" Sakura what's wrong with her "

" she is burned out of energy and is tiered "

Sasuke picked her up and tucked her in. She slept so piece full. Sarada made the Uchiha smile.

" now about tucking you in " he grinned.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he picked her up and pushed her on the bed. He kissed her and undressed her.

* * *

This was the first chapter um it was good to me. Tell me what I need to improve and do bad on. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review love you guys bye


	2. Things I don't know about that I found

Sasuke was moving really fast making his wife moan even louder. When he reached his climax she wasn't even moving. She was just breathing ruff. He was looking at his wife. She is so pretty he thought. Then he fell asleep looking at her.

" Bolt want to go eat ramen tomorrow just me and you son "

" ok we can "

" I promise and maybe if your good I will also teach you the rasengan "

" REALLY DAD"

" believe it "

Bolt thought his dad was never going to talk to him or even say hi but he did but this changed everything.

Sarada sneaked out of the house. She ran to a secret place her and Himiawari use to meet up at. But really she was looking for her boyfriend Inojin. He was no where to be found. She jumped on each building of Kohona and looked at the ally ways. She saw a guy about to get beaten up.

" where is the Uchiha family "

" I told you I don't know "

" If you don't tell me I will hurt you "

" you won't hurt any body while I am here "

" yeah right kid what are you going to do bite me "

" no "

Sarada charged at the man. He threw a punch and she grabbed his arm and twist it. Then she threw him over the building. She rubbed her hands togeather. " that was easy ". She went back on the building looking for Inojin. Inojin saw Sarada jumping towards the secret spot.

" hey Sarada "

" hi "

" we need to talk "

" I'm listening "

" I don't think it's good to be in a relationship "

" what is it Bolt "

" no it's you "

" you always flirt and hang around those dumb girls "

" we can fix this "

" you said that last time and you kept doing it "

" I can "

" Inojin I gota go bye "

" bye Sarada-chan "

" dam I messed up "

Sarada went to her window when she walked in she saw her mother. She was scared but she was sleeping in the chair. Sasuke came in the room and he knew where she came from. He was mad his little girl moving away from him and she had a boy friend. " daddy you will always be my number one guy " she smiled. He smiled back at her.

" DADDY DADDY "

" Sarada it's early "

" you said the early bird gets the worm first "

" Sarada give me another hour "

" fine but if your not up by then don't get an attitude "

" I won't "

" Sasuke later you guys want to eat at BBQ down the street "

" sure "

" wake me in thirty minutes "

" ok "

" Bolt are ready to eat ramen "

" yes I am "

" ok let's go "

" so what is up with you son "

" um well you see uncle Sasuke bought me shiriken and a anbu mask for my birthday "

" when was this "

" when you were at the five kage summit last week "

" oh "

" well I will buy you something since I missed you birthday "

" you can pick out ten gifts "

" let's go to the rubaku store "

" ok what do you want there "

" the Yodikai hermit shirt "

" what does that do "

" all the kids wear it and the brand is popular "

" oh "

" I want the training scrolls "

" what style "

" wind "

After shopping they went to Ichiraku ramen. It was a long time since he came to her at the ramen shop it was a big ramen bar. It use to be stand. Ichiraku was growing old he has his daughter own it now but she made it to wear there were more customers than before.

" I would like to order ten bowls for me and two for the mini me "

" what flavor "

" shrimp and pork "

" it will be here in a few "

Sarada was creating lightning in her hand but it was only a spark. She thought she wasn't good enough for her dad. He ruffled her hair. " you can do it ". She did it again and this time there was lightning in her hand and she strikes it at a tree. Sakura saw her two Uchiha training. She rubbed her stomach and thought about her husband and probably a green eyed and black hair Uchiha fighting Sasuke. It would be her son soon brought in this world in seven months.

Sarada kicked her dad in the chin. He flew through the air and landed on a tree. She got her strength from her mom alright. Sarada charged at Sasuke with the chidori in her right hand. Sasuke grabbed her right arm and slammed it into the ground. Then it went poof. It was a clone he thought. Sarada was behind him running toward him. He jumped but she got his left arm. It fell off but it was a fake arm remember in chapter 699 his arm blew off. Sarada Thought it was a prank. " Dad I am not stupid ". He looked at her with confusion and showed her. She screamed and ran away to her mom. Sasuke picked up the arm and pat him self on the back. He was also smiling. " Sasuke did you show her ". " yeah " he signed. She put Sarada in the house.

" Sasuke "

" She hit my arm and it flew off "

" oh well did you show her. What was covered by the sleeve "

" yeah "

" dam Sasuke you scared her "

" Sakura I will go say sorry "

" you better "

" ok "

Sarada came back outside and hid behind Sakura. Sasuke felt bad and bent down and looked at his daughter. " I'm sorry Sarada " he signed. She was scared to touch him. The arm he had was fake the whole time. " Dad your arm ". " I know " he interrupted. Then she hugged him. Sakura grabbed the two and made them put on a kimono. They both had on a black kimono with a dragon. The dragon was golden.

Sakura was eating like a Pig. she finished each plate in seconds. Sasuke and Sarada were shocked. Sasuke thought while he was gone on that two month mission did she eat. Sakura was looking at their plates. " are you two going to eat that " she said. They both shook their heads yes. She just got up and got another plate of food. Sasuke was sweating he just kept eating. Sarada had a blush on her face. Sasuke's fan girls were looking at Sasuke with love and passion. " WILL YOU GIRLS GET A LIFE HE IS MARRIED " she shouted. Sasuke finished so did Sarada. Sakura got up and they all walked towards the Uchiha residence.

Sarada fell asleep as soon as she got in the house. Sasuke was in the bed thinking about the restaurant. Sakura walked into their room. She got on top of Sasuke and kissed him. " I am sorry " she mumbled. " for what " he yawned. " not telling you I am pregnant " she signed. He smiled it is ok he whispered. she took off his shirt. He flipped her over. " Somebody needs to get some they were not behaving well in public " he smirked. " she smirked back. she took off her bra and threw it. " well maybe I do " she whispered in his ear.

Naruto Looked at his son. " I am leaving for a year In four days " he said sadly.

" you said you would be there for me and spend time with me for a month " Bolt mumbled

" Bolt you are thinking about your self son it's for the villiage "

" IT IS FOR THE VILLIAGE, IT IS FOR THE VILLAGE IS THE VILLAGE SO IMPORTANT YOU CHOOSE YOUR SON OVER IT I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOUR MONTHS DAD FOUR AND YOU ARE LEAVING AGAIN I AM NOTHING IMPORTANT TO YOU BUT THE VILLAGE IS BOLT I WILL SPEND TIME WITH YOU, I PROMISE YOU DON'T COMPLETE PROMISES YOU BREAK THEM " Bolt yelled.

" Bolt you have no respect your father has to take care of two things WE ARE MORE THAN ONE PERSON there are more than one in this village of course he put us before you he said it in a speech " Konohamaru said.

" dad is that true " he mumbled

" Bolt It is comlecat "

" it is a yes or no question "

" Yes Bolt I did "

Bolt looked at his father with hate and rage. He had tears escape his eyes and he could do nothing but cry. Hokage went through his mind. He balled up his fist and punched Konohamaru. The man had blood come out of his mouth. Bolt ran away from his father. Why was I born he thought. He ran up a tree cried even more.


	3. Chapter 3

" ah it was just a dream " she huffed.

" that was crazy why would I dream that "

" the next thing is dreaming that with Neji "

" that would be a nightmare "

The thought of Neji would even gross her out. But Bolt a little less. Maybe because he less annoying. The dream made her creeped out in the shower. She locked the door just because she thought Bolt would try to come in but why would he it was five in the morning. School would start he would walk all the way to the Uchiha residents witch is like all the way on the other side of the village. But we all know that Bolt would probably do that. He also would like the dream.

Bolt got out of the shower. He had a towel covering waist and a another wrapped around his neck. He thought it was cool to look like Johoki a famous model in the leaf that all the girls like. He thought if he did that girls would like him. He didn't have a big crush on Sarada he just thought she was cute. The girl he really liked was Inomagi. She had breast and a but. But so did Sarada. He knew that two popular kids belonged with each other. He also knew that if uncle Sasuke dated her mom who was smoking hot her daughter was two.

Bolt didn't know what he was doing. He was just at his bathroom door now he was at his window. " hn" then the boy put on his clothes.

Bolt was on his way to school. Shikadai joined him along the way. Just to keep him company. Shikadai was Bolt's best friend.

" Oi Shikadai how are you today "

" fine just as tiered as ever "

" same as always huh "

" yup "

" so Bolt did you study for the genjutsu test we are having today "

" what that is today "

" you mean you forgot why "

" because all week I have been training to beat dad's ass "

" why are you so focused on that you never will "

" don' t tell me that I am full blast of that "

" that is my number one goal and don't put me down "

" BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL HAPPEN "

" shut up calm down I am just saying your dad is really strong is his the strongest in the village "

" No my dad and uncle Sasuke are "

" not just my dad "

" what ever "

" Welcome class today I am in a good mood "

" So because of that I will let you study for ten minutes "

Bolt was doing backflips in his head. He could really do on though.

Bolt saw Inomagi come into class. She saw him to. Bolt quickly moved his head away from her. He put is leg on the desk and had his other foot down. His finger tapping the desk and the his other arm on the desk behind him. He had her attention. Then she walk towards him sitting next to him.

She had a green shirt glitter on it, her shoes were white sandals, her skirt was yellow with with white flowers at edges. He took a good look at her breast. Her shirt let her breast stick out. His manhood was throbbing. It stocked out of his pants.

She put her hand on it. " Bolt pick up a book " Shino yelled. He jumped and went to his text book and read. Sarada shook her head and grinned. Inomagi started to unzip his pants. His thing popped out. She was about to touch it until he smacked her hand.

Bolt answered ever question like it was no problem. He hoped that he would be able to past the final exam. But he knew he would ace that.

It was after school. Sarada over to Bolt and the popular kids.

" what do you want four eyes " Inomagi signed.

" Nothing just wanted to tell you are a slut just like your mom "

" Am not and my mother isn't also "

" your mom dated most of then men in kohona and had sex with seventy five percent of them "

" Bolt get this dog away from me "

" I am not a dog "

" you discuss me go kiss Neji "

" no I will not "

" then go to your traitor of a father maybe he will save you "

" my father saved this village and your ass with out him you wouldn't be here "

" I don't believe that Bolt's dad did everything not yours "

" that is an opinion "

" Shut the hell up

" make me "

" I will "

Bolt quickly grabbed Inomagi's fist. He had is head down. Full of shame, all he did this year was lie all about Sarada and him self to these kids just to make him self a better person. He lift his head up. His eyes had a death glare in them. He put her arm down and whispered see you later. He then walked off with no emotion at all.

Bolt got home his dad smiled at him with joy. His dad was thrilled.

" Son I have great news for you "

" I know you will love it to "

" My trip is canceled and I get to do my work at home now "

" I won't miss your graduation or anything having to do with you and Himiwari son "

" it is all about you guys and I am not going to let anything ruin this "

" nor will I break this promise "

" I promise "

That just made Bolt's day. He was smiling nog like this in years. He hadn't been this happy since the day Himiwari was born. His eyes were full of tears of joy. He was happy, his pain went away and all his stress was going away. This had been the best day of hsi life. He hugged his dad. Naruto padded his back and smiled. Naruto hadn't been this happy in a while. It was a dream come true for everyone in the Uzamaki house hold. Hinata saw Bolt she had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke was tiered of paper work. He had to plan out all these anbu plans, events, training courses and missions. Sakura came from behind him and massaged his back. He smirked he really needed this. He just never knew how did she know when to do it. He stretched and got up.

" you ok "

" ya why"

" you never work like this why now "

" just they gave me a lode of it because I was the only one who could do it "

" Sasuke you shouldn't work yourself like that stress can kill you "

" Sakura I am fine "

" Sasuke I had a patient who almost died of stress "

" That doesn't mean I will I am the great Sasuke Uchiha "

" Well does the great Uchiha know about his health "

" Well yes he does and he knows that he needs the great Sakura naked everyday " he smirked

" well why didn't you say so "

Sasuke kissed her neck and sucked on it like a lolly pop. Her moans made him go on because it made him know she wanted more. He let go of her neck giving her a hickey. Sasuke licked her chin. He moved his chin slightly on to her skin tickling it. Making her body shake. He pulled her nipple into her into his mouth while teasing the other. " ahh gu " He moved ho the other one.

He moved down to her womanhood. This was his favorite part. He pushed his manhood inside of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He threw her arms around his neck. He went back and fourth. Starting at a slow paste. Then he went faster.

He had an Earth pounding session right there. He was cuddled up in the covers with her. Sasuke thought how Sarada was going to get in. She forgot her keys. He was sleeping and it was getting late. Sure she would be home before dinner not after.

Sarada was sitting on the Hokage faces. She sat on the first she was her favorite. Bolt sat next to her. He would normally sit on the fourth but he would join Sarada because she was here now.

" Thanks for what you did back there " she blushed and looked the other way

" oh no problem "

" why would you do that though I thought you were . "

" well being popular is not all what people should be "

" you have to wear A certain brand of clothes, hang out with certain people, date certain people, and do things that Inomagi wants or says "

" wow you make it sound bad "

" it is well maybe not to Inomagi "

" but Sarada I just can't be an outsider "

" well Bolt your are the only one out of konoha twelve children who is popular "

" huh you don't understand how hard I want to hang out with you guys "

" I thought we were all scum to you "

" no you guys are like family "

" him you guys are really the most I think about other than my dad "

Bolt leaned in towards her. His forehead touching hers. He was moving into her lips. She did nothing. His lips and her smashed together. He pulled back and blushed. He had not known what he had done. He just didn't know what he was doing. Was this such a crime or was he not guilty. Sarada thought of it as Sasuke and Naruto just kissed. She looked like Sasuke and he looked like Naruto. But she had affection to it to.

" Bolt let's forget about this "

" yah I agree "

" So wana do it again "

" No I don't I dare us not to "

" ok because I liked it "

" you did... " she blushed

" you know Bolt I thought of you as annoying maybe your not "

" well I gota go home Bolt my parents are probably worried sick "

" Oh ok than "

She was about to jump until he said

" I love you "

she looked at him with a different look. Not the look that say you are annoying, stop that I am going to kill you, and the be quiet look. This was a different one it was hard to tell what it was. All he did was stare at her. He didn't want her to go but she had to.

She he jumped off the face leaving him alone. Like he always is. He signed and looked down at his feet. He was in love with Sarada Uchiha the second of the last. He left the face also.

* * *

Well that was then end of chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it I did

Plz review and favorite those are my mains and could you guys message me a bolt and Sarada lemon I HAVN't found one yet.

Also I need you guys to tell me what do you want to happen any ideas If I get a lot and the best one. I will tell who won. Plz keep supporting. And My last review wanted tits I gave ya some.


	4. Chapter 4

" ah it was just a dream " she huffed.

" that was crazy why would I dream that "

" the next thing is dreaming that with Neji "

" that would be a nightmare "

The thought of Neji would even gross her out. But Bolt a little less. Maybe because he less annoying. The dream made her creeped out in the shower. She locked the door just because she thought Bolt would try to come in but why would he it was five in the morning. School would start he would walk all the way to the Uchiha residents witch is like all the way on the other side of the village. But we all know that Bolt would probably do that. He also would like the dream.

Bolt got out of the shower. He had a towel covering waist and a another wrapped around his neck. He thought it was cool to look like Johoki a famous model in the leaf that all the girls like. He thought if he did that girls would like him. He didn't have a big crush on Sarada he just thought she was cute. The girl he really liked was Inomagi. She had breast and a but. But so did Sarada. He knew that two popular kids belonged with each other. He also knew that if uncle Sasuke dated her mom who was smoking hot her daughter was two.

Bolt didn't know what he was doing. He was just at his bathroom door now he was at his window. " hn" then the boy put on his clothes.

Bolt was on his way to school. Shikadai joined him along the way. Just to keep him company. Shikadai was Bolt's best friend.

" Oi Shikadai how are you today "

" fine just as tiered as ever "

" same as always huh "

" yup "

" so Bolt did you study for the genjutsu test we are having today "

" what that is today "

" you mean you forgot why "

" because all week I have been training to beat dad's ass "

" why are you so focused on that you never will "

" don' t tell me that I am full blast of that "

" that is my number one goal and don't put me down "

" BECAUSE I KNOW IT WILL HAPPEN "

" shut up calm down I am just saying your dad is really strong is his the strongest in the village "

" No my dad and uncle Sasuke are "

" not just my dad "

" what ever "

" Welcome class today I am in a good mood "

" So because of that I will let you study for ten minutes "

Bolt was doing backflips in his head. He could really do on though.

Bolt saw Inomagi come into class. She saw him to. Bolt quickly moved his head away from her. He put is leg on the desk and had his other foot down. His finger tapping the desk and the his other arm on the desk behind him. He had her attention. Then she walk towards him sitting next to him.

She had a green shirt glitter on it, her shoes were white sandals, her skirt was yellow with with white flowers at edges. He took a good look at her breast. Her shirt let her breast stick out. His manhood was throbbing. It stocked out of his pants.

She put her hand on it. " Bolt pick up a book " Shino yelled. He jumped and went to his text book and read. Sarada shook her head and grinned. Inomagi started to unzip his pants. His thing popped out. She was about to touch it until he smacked her hand.

Bolt answered ever question like it was no problem. He hoped that he would be able to past the final exam. But he knew he would ace that.

It was after school. Sarada over to Bolt and the popular kids.

" what do you want four eyes " Inomagi signed.

" Nothing just wanted to tell you are a slut just like your mom "

" Am not and my mother isn't also "

" your mom dated most of then men in kohona and had sex with seventy five percent of them "

" Bolt get this dog away from me "

" I am not a dog "

" you discuss me go kiss Neji "

" no I will not "

" then go to your traitor of a father maybe he will save you "

" my father saved this village and your ass with out him you wouldn't be here "

" I don't believe that Bolt's dad did everything not yours "

" that is an opinion "

" Shut the hell up

" make me "

" I will "

Bolt quickly grabbed Inomagi's fist. He had is head down. Full of shame, all he did this year was lie all about Sarada and him self to these kids just to make him self a better person. He lift his head up. His eyes had a death glare in them. He put her arm down and whispered see you later. He then walked off with no emotion at all.

Bolt got home his dad smiled at him with joy. His dad was thrilled.

" Son I have great news for you "

" I know you will love it to "

" My trip is canceled and I get to do my work at home now "

" I won't miss your graduation or anything having to do with you and Himiwari son "

" it is all about you guys and I am not going to let anything ruin this "

" nor will I break this promise "

" I promise "

That just made Bolt's day. He was smiling nog like this in years. He hadn't been this happy since the day Himiwari was born. His eyes were full of tears of joy. He was happy, his pain went away and all his stress was going away. This had been the best day of hsi life. He hugged his dad. Naruto padded his back and smiled. Naruto hadn't been this happy in a while. It was a dream come true for everyone in the Uzamaki house hold. Hinata saw Bolt she had tears in her eyes.

Sasuke was tiered of paper work. He had to plan out all these anbu plans, events, training courses and missions. Sakura came from behind him and massaged his back. He smirked he really needed this. He just never knew how did she know when to do it. He stretched and got up.

" you ok "

" ya why"

" you never work like this why now "

" just they gave me a lode of it because I was the only one who could do it "

" Sasuke you shouldn't work yourself like that stress can kill you "

" Sakura I am fine "

" Sasuke I had a patient who almost died of stress "

" That doesn't mean I will I am the great Sasuke Uchiha "

" Well does the great Uchiha know about his health "

" Well yes he does and he knows that he needs the great Sakura naked everyday " he smirked

" well why didn't you say so "

Sasuke kissed her neck and sucked on it like a lolly pop. Her moans made him go on because it made him know she wanted more. He let go of her neck giving her a hickey. Sasuke licked her chin. He moved his chin slightly on to her skin tickling it. Making her body shake. He pulled her nipple into her into his mouth while teasing the other. " ahh gu " He moved ho the other one.

He moved down to her womanhood. This was his favorite part. He pushed his manhood inside of her. He wrapped her legs around his waist. He threw her arms around his neck. He went back and fourth. Starting at a slow paste. Then he went faster.

He had an Earth pounding session right there. He was cuddled up in the covers with her. Sasuke thought how Sarada was going to get in. She forgot her keys. He was sleeping and it was getting late. Sure she would be home before dinner not after.

Sarada was sitting on the Hokage faces. She sat on the first she was her favorite. Bolt sat next to her. He would normally sit on the fourth but he would join Sarada because she was here now.

" Thanks for what you did back there " she blushed and looked the other way

" oh no problem "

" why would you do that though I thought you were . "

" well being popular is not all what people should be "

" you have to wear A certain brand of clothes, hang out with certain people, date certain people, and do things that Inomagi wants or says "

" wow you make it sound bad "

" it is well maybe not to Inomagi "

" but Sarada I just can't be an outsider "

" well Bolt your are the only one out of konoha twelve children who is popular "

" huh you don't understand how hard I want to hang out with you guys "

" I thought we were all scum to you "

" no you guys are like family "

" him you guys are really the most I think about other than my dad "

Bolt leaned in towards her. His forehead touching hers. He was moving into her lips. She did nothing. His lips and her smashed together. He pulled back and blushed. He had not known what he had done. He just didn't know what he was doing. Was this such a crime or was he not guilty. Sarada thought of it as Sasuke and Naruto just kissed. She looked like Sasuke and he looked like Naruto. But she had affection to it to.

" Bolt let's forget about this "

" yah I agree "

" So wana do it again "

" No I don't I dare us not to "

" ok because I liked it "

" you did... " she blushed

" you know Bolt I thought of you as annoying maybe your not "

" well I gota go home Bolt my parents are probably worried sick "

" Oh ok than "

She was about to jump until he said

" I love you "

she looked at him with a different look. Not the look that say you are annoying, stop that I am going to kill you, and the be quiet look. This was a different one it was hard to tell what it was. All he did was stare at her. He didn't want her to go but she had to.

She he jumped off the face leaving him alone. Like he always is. He signed and looked down at his feet. He was in love with Sarada Uchiha the second of the last. He left the face also.

* * *

Well that was then end of chapter 4 I hope you guys liked it I did

Plz review and favorite those are my mains and could you guys message me a bolt and Sarada lemon I HAVN't found one yet.

Also I need you guys to tell me what do you want to happen any ideas If I get a lot and the best one. I will tell who won. Plz keep supporting. And My last review wanted tits I gave ya some.


	5. he loves her

Bolt thought the kiss all the way home. He walked towards the Uzamaki residents. He opened the door. The house was quiet. He decided to secretly take Himawari's Orange Pocqua. It was a soda that Bolt liked he only knew where it was because one night she was sneaking into the closet dad said not to go in. It is where the third hokage's office was. He opened it and took the soda. He turned around there was Himiawari. He knew he was in big trouble.

" what are you doing "

" um checking this place "

" dad said we can't be in here "

" you are in here now "

" because I have to tell on you "

" you have Orange Pocqua and I don't tell "

" Oh shoot well um you are free to go "

Himawari wasn't really all worried about daddy. She loved him but it didn't bother her when he left. He was always there for her birthdays. But she wondered why not Bolt's. She was a moma's girl. She understood why dad was gone. But she thought bolt was dumb. He was he failed three put of five test. They were all easy test. The family uses ninjutsu not gen or tai so it wouldn't be hard. She passed the test with flying colors.

Himawari had some friends she didn't get why Bolt didn't walk home with her or talked to her at the academy. All she knew was he hanged out with those no good kids. She hanged out with Konoha twelve. She had a crush on Shikadai. It wasn't a big one. Nor it was a small one. Himiwari wasbest friends with Sarada. She picks with Sarada about her and Bolt.

Sarada crawled through her window. She closed it quickly after. Her room was chilly enough. Sarada went to eat dinner. It was nice to eat dinner quiet for once. Sakura sat in the chair. Sarada knew the silence was over now. So she would ask her mother questions now that her father is not around.

" mommy how was papa when you guys were younger "

" your father was like you but didn't read he was naturally smart like that "

" he never failed a test "

" he was the hottest boy in school "

" he was quiet kept his feelings in and didn't show any emotion "

" your father was annoying with your uncle Naruto "

" they were rivals would always fight "

" they fought till they almost died twice "

" From what your uncle said your dad won the first "

" second it was a tie "

" your dad was a very strong man " he unlocked the mankekyo as 16 or 15 and the succarno at 16 "

" he knows the amaturatso the age 15 or 16 "

" he dated some girls after he got to the village sometimes but they were what you call sluts "

" but he fell in love with me "

" we had our fights "

" about what "

" your dad would hate Lee coming around giving me flowers, chocolate, kissing on me,"

" I saw Karin kiss him "

" who is that "

" she had a huge crush crush on your father she is your uncle Naruto's cousin that I hated "

" but anyway I made out with Lee on purpose to get his attention "

" how many fights did you get into "

" a lot you don't need to know about till you get older "

" Ok mom "

" but Sarada how is it going with you and Bolt "

" what do you mean "

" well you know you guys hang out a lot "

" Mom that doesn't mean I like him he is just a friend not a boyfriend "

" would you like him to be "

" No that would be a total nightmare "

" oh really that isn't what I herd "

" what do you mean "

" people tell me that you two are a pair "

" why do you listen to them they aren't me and if we wee wouldn't I tell you "

" um yah "

" hn "

" honey just tell me have you kissed "

Sarada didn't know if she would lie or tell the truth. She didn't like to lie but this one she just had two. Think Sakura would tell Sasuke. Sasuke would try to kill the boy. Even though that is his nephew. Sarada just knew it so just keep it shuts.

" well no "

" why did you answer slower than you usually do "

" because that was a gross question "

" no Sarada I know you, your father does the same "

" Your being a bad lier right now "

" fine We did happy now "

" how was it "

" he kissed me "

" so you didn't respond back "

" no mom I had to go "

" what why I could of understood "

" what about dad "

" oh makes since "

" ya but um Mom "

" yes "

" how was your first kiss. "

" oh mine was with your father "

" who was dad's "

" Me "

" but you said dad dated other girls "

" yah after we would break up "

" he would do it to get me jealous "

" but we got into a lot of fights you don't need to know about "

" ok "

" what are we going to do for my graduation "

" go on a vacation to mount Poqua "

" why we are celebrating me I should be able to choose "

" well I just um ya know "

" what "

" uncle Naruto is paying for us to go on a vacation "

" so we all have to go and we don't have to pay "

" great just great "

" honey look on the bright "

" there will be a hot spring, water fall and a water spinning spraying elephant "

" I guess "

" I hope it has gotten better than before "

" why "

" your father propose to me there "

" wow dad was romantic huh "

" that day he was ".

" that was something you wouldn't see from a guy like him "

" hn "

Sakura remembered it all like it was just yesterday. The whole day was the best thing Sasuke had done becides make Sarada. She never thought Sasuke would do it like that.

* * *

" Sakura come on get up "

" Sasuke just one more hour "

" Sakura come on I will let you sleep tonight "

" ok "

" Sakura come on "

" alright I'm up I'm up happy now "

" yah "

" Sasuke you need to cut your hair "

" I think it's perfectly fine "

" Sasuke you look weird with your hair covering your right eye "

" no I don't "

" that is opinion not a fact Uchiha "

" hn "

She grabbed the scissor and cut the left of his eye. Leaving one bang and cutting the backs picking it up. She was discussed with the way his hair had grown. It reminded her of Madara. He scared her to death. Sasuke thought it was funny so he doesn't cut it.

" is this ok "

" yah it is a pink kimono I guess "

" well you should put a black one on with a dragon on it "

" ok "

They started off their day going to a museum of the war. It was boring to Sasuke because most of it wasn't even the truth. Naruto didn't defeat Kyuga on his own, he didn't control his animal on his own he needed help, he was an orphan through out his life. Sakura thought it was funny seeing Sasuke's face.

They soon after got a massage. Sakura was confused about what this was all about. She thought he was taking her on a romantic date. But maybe not so she started to question him.

" so what it is this all about "

" what do you mean Sakura "

" I am not stupid Uchiha you usually take me on a date for dinner or somethin different"

" Sakura have you ever herd of vacation "

" yah "

" then enjoy it "

" ok "

" she is on to me "

" what you say "

" nothing "

Sasuke took her to the festival. There was fireworks poping out of the sky lights, and love.

" sasuke do u love me "

" yah always have always will "

" well sakura I was wondering if you would marry me "

" YESSSSSS "

" Sasuke mumbled it for a reason "

" everybody was looking at her crazy "

* * *

Sakura saww Sasuke walk into the dinning room. He looked really tired. " your mom wasn't my first kiss ".

" Sasuke I Wasn't "

" I know you saw it to you got mad and beat them bad "

" who was it Karui "

" Ino Karin Ten ten Hinata Hinabi or Temari "

" I don't wana talk about who it is "

" was when we were on and off "

" no I kissed the person in front of you but that wasn't my first we kissed before we were on and off "

" then who "

" starts with a N "

" Nasabi "

" it is a boy "

" a boy wait NARUTO "

" Yah "

" I remember how could I forget that haunt me for a while "

" really "

" dad you are bisexual "

" no "

Bolt opened the door to his room. He yawned and looked up at night sky. There was a full moon out. He thought about him and Sarada in the full moon. He smirked and fell on his bed sleeping.

It was the morning Bolt was energized like never before. " today is the day I get my headband ". He ran to the shower and quickly was dressed. He jumped around Kohona doing flips, backflips and all. Rick Lee thought it was a challenge.

" I shall not let my rival win "

" who ever said you were my rival "

" I did "

" not letting you control my life Bushy brow "

" just like your father blood thirsty to win just how I like my rivals I chose the perfect one to "

" hmm I guess you are first one to the academy wins and looser has to buy the winner what ever "

" your on get ready to buy me a new pair of shoes the good pair hundred dollars "

" get ready to buy me a Josaki watch "

Bolt jump high into the air and over more than twenty buildings. " beat that bushy brow ". Bolt was running backwards and then tripped and fell off the buildings. He quickly got up and rubbed his arm. He looked up and saw Lee jump over the building he tripped off of. Bolt ran and jumped off of a live stock. Lee did to. They caused a lot of destruction. " hey you kids pick this up "

" you little brats pick this up "

" Why you little "

" get back here "

" my crabs "

" wait till I tell your parents "

Lee stopped and looked at them. They didn't know who they were so how could they tell. But they could tell on Lee but not Bolt they didn't know that Bolt did it to.

Lee turned and started to run again. The man called the anbu on the kids. Bolt saw three come after him. Then he took them down with the shadow clone jutsu. Bolt saw how easy those where they were probaly new and they would have this mission every day until he stopped.

" we need back up "

" just then Bolt couldn't run from this one he only survived two seconds running away. Bolt knocked into the man. " Uzamakai I am ashamed of your behavior what happens if I tell your dad ".

He that voice so well he knew he was dead and gone when he got home. " Oi Uncle Sasuke-Kun I have to say um we were racing "

" you didn't have to cause all this damage look at the street "

There was food and broken **objects** down the street. Bolt was highly scared Sasuke was talking in this tone when he was mad and annoyed. He saw this so very often but not towards him or the kids but Lee.

" I will make a deal with you I will blame this all on Lee if you are quiet about the mess "

" deal "

" deal "

Sasuke quickly vanished and the mess that Bolt created was long gone and everything looked normal like nothing happened. He thank Sasuke.

* * *

I would like to thank the review I had seen in one of the chapters. I would also like to say there is no inojin x Sarada like that would ever happen. There will be a Sarada x Bolt. That ship is already sailing . But I will build on what the reviews say thank you for that one CARLOS808 Iam sorry if I missed spelled it. But maybe I will try to develop on a shikadai and himiwaru how i that.

Keep reviewing and I will try to update as much as I can.


	6. life sucks

Bolt ino and looked at him. Shino just took the tardy and Bolt sat down. The test was today what was he going to do. " Alright class there is Twenty question test " Shino explained.

" before we start does anyone have to use the restroom " Shino sign

The whole class ran outside the classroom

" you know what this generation I have to say is going to be very careless " Shino signed

Sasuke walked into his office very stressed out. All today was full of missions one after another. Anbu can't take down a kid sad. Then he had to break a fight that started and training rookie anbu. Now he has a work lode of paper on his desk. He just did a little of it. He scratched his head. The door opened slightly which scared him. " Sir um the paper work was to the wrong person we are sorry ". Sasuke was relieved all of it was taken off his desk.

Naruto was on full blast. His hand numb but still going. " five more " he grunted. No interuptions were happening or Shikamaru was coming. Naruto finished in one minute. He took a deep breath and leaned back into his chair. He saw the picture beside his cups of ramen. " Himiwari aye ". Sasuke burst into his office with excitement.

" Hey dobe no paperwork "

" Same Teme "

" No kids "

" No Bolt trouble "

" Yes "

Hinata walked in on the two men. " what is this no kids stuff all about " Hinata demanded. Naruto was scared Sasuke and him did this for a while sometimes with Shikamaru but mainly those to. Sasuke was great lier he could get away with anything.

" We just were going to hang out " Sasuke signed.

" Well why didn't you say so Naruto " Hinata signed.

She left the room while the two men waiting for her to get into the kitchen. They jumped out the window.

" your the worst lier ever dobe "

" how "

" your sweating like hell and you were nervous "

" fine I admit I am but how long will it take us to get there again "

" like five minutes "

" faster than I expected "

" just with the two of us with Shikamaru will hold us back "

" Sasuke that is a little harsh "

" It is a fact Temari always sees us "

" true "

Sakura opened the window from her office. She needed air her patient almost died and for some reason people kept coming to the hospital with serious injuries. It was alot of stress. A kid died in her hands today. How was she going to survive with this. She looked up out of the window and saw her love j umping in the air with Naruto. She was curious and wanted to follow them. Instead she shouted the two handsome men names. " Sasuke and Naruto what are you doing " she shouted.

Sasuke stopped so did Naruto. The men looked around and scared. They were caught and framed. They looked around and didn't see her. Sasuke saw her from the window. Sasuke jumped towards the window. Naruto signed and followed his friend. He jumped into the office so did Naruto. She stared into Sasuke's eyes. He was happy that was the mood but it was also something else she just couldn't put her finger on it.

" what's up with you "

" what do you mean me and Naruto hanging out best buds "

" there must be more to that "

" Sakura you don't have to go every where with us "

" I agree with Sasuke Sakura you and Hinata always think are going out to cheat or see a secreat child "

" Do you blame us you guys do it every time I can tell if the window of the Hokage tower is open "

" Well I understand why you feel that way but it's a guy thing Sai and Shikamaru do it to "

Sasuke looked at Naruto with a death glare. It was saying you gave it away dumbass. Naruto gulped and started to play with his hair. Naruto walked out the door cause he thought he did enough damage.

" Is it something pervy "

" no "

" is it about another girl "

" Secret child or children "

" no "

" one night stand "

" no "

" is it about Orochimaru "

" well yes and no "

" Sasuke "

" I told you not to hang out with him "

" what do you mean "

" we are looking at his dead body "

" why "

" experiment and research about why and how he did stuff "

" Well ok be careful and come back safe "

"I will "

" I love you and make sure dinner is ready "

" ok I love you to bye "

Naruto walked into the room. Sasuke jumped out the window and Naruto followed after him. Sasuke looked at Naruto. Naruto was scared to look back or say a word. He just kept quiet.

Sasuke and Naruto smelled fresh steam. Naruto was drooling a nice little peek of their favorite women to look at. Sasuke was blushing like crazy this was very immature even for him. This is more of a Naruto thing. They put on towels and hanged onto the wood on the roof. Naruto had a mouth full of drool. Sasuke on the other hand was staring like crazy. Sasuke and Naruto thought the world was full of heaven until they saw Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Timari and Ten Ten. They had their private spa visit witch last an hour.

" Sasuke can be a ass sometimes "

" So what happened " They all yawned.

" He said he was researching at Orochimaru's hide out "

"I knew it was a lie I wonder what he is doing "

" Well what was it " Ino asked.

" He kept saying no to my quetions and Naruto said Sai and Shikimaru do it often " Sakura explained.

" Sai and Shikamaru hmm " Ino wondered.

" I know I saw Sasuke Shikamaru and Naruto sneak into this very room around this time " Timari shouted.

" Search the room " Ino shouted.

Sai and Shikamaru were on the roof. They were both sweating pools and hot. Naruto and Sasuke looked to their left and saw the two. They all node heads at each other. Sasuke and Naruto were looking down and calm.

Sakura tore up the place and so did Ino. Sai hands were slipping. Shikamaru was looking sai. " Keep going you can do it stay on tight don't let go " Shikamaru whispered. Naruto gulped and looked at Ino and Sakura. Both of them said as long as they lived he will never see them naked well toda he did and today he was going to die. Sai couldn't hold on any longer. He let go and landed into the pool. The girls looked at him. He stared at Hinata's breast. " There huge " He said. " Naruto is a lucky one " Sai complemented. Naruto came after Sai. " Dobe no " Sasuke whispered. Neruto was hanging by his foot. Sasuke slipped as well. Sasuke had a yikes look on his face. Naruto on the other hand was scared to death. Sasuke landed on Naruto. Naruto was crushed and scared. Ino, Sakura and Hinata were angry and disappointed.

" hanging out like best buddies " Hinata mocked.

" Orochimaru's research " Sakura mocked

" PERVS YOU ARE MARRIED AND HAVE CHILDREN WHAT KIND OF SICK MEN ARE YOU " Ino yelled.

" Where is Shika "

They all pointed to the cealing.

" nice hiding spot boys " Ten ten giggled.

They all were rubbing their heads mostly Sasuke. They looked at the women in front of them. Sakura punch Sasuke in the face. Then they took off running. " This was good idea Sai " Naruto shouted. " Oh I know " Sai shouted.

Bolt was on question five an hour had passed and he still hadn't got passed this on question. Shikadai was on question fifteen and Sarada was on nineteen. Lee was on four one under Bolt. If I had only studied Bolt thought. He threw his hand onto his forehead. He had copied off of a boy named Weharo. Bolt knew he was the smartest and he was going to at least get a C. " Class the test is over I need to collect your papers " Shino said.

" Man oh man was I going to fail without Waharo " Bolt signed.

" you dummy you didn't study one bit did you " Shikadai growled.

" Well I did practice my basic jutsu " Bolt smiled.

" Well that is the least you could have done " Shikadai signed.

" hey look at our dads " Bolt said.

" what the hell " Shikadai growled.

The guys were running towards Naruto's home. Naruto can only let who ever he wants in his home. They all ran into their. " Sho don't let Hinata or her any of her friends come in until I say to " Naruto yelled through the phone. " Yes sir " Sho agreed. Sasuke was huffing and puffing. Naruto was spinning in his chair, Sai locked all the windows, Shikimaru locked the secret intrance as well.

" You got any clothes Naruto people were taking pictures of us in our towels " Sasuke huffed.

He gave them all boxers tank tops and shorts. They all saw the girls at the gate of the Hokage tower. Another group of people with cameras. " Sasuke I swear if you pose for them " Sakura shouted. Bolt saw the Hokage tower getting protected by a metal wall. Sakura started to make dents in the wall. The boys were making a big comotion. Running through the office jumping around and yelling. Sakura finally got through the wall. The men saw her unlock the window and they all ran out the office. There Sakura grabbed Sai and threw him to Ino. Sasuke was ahead of them. They made to the secret intrance. Sasuke put on his black cloke. He let Shadow clones fight Sakura. They all made it to Choji' house. Shikamaru banged on the door. Choji opened it and they all ran inside. Choji knew what happened it was kinda all over the news.

They locked them selves in Choji's weapon closet. Sakura saw the clone break when she did her last punch. Sakura fell on the floor. There was a clone that picked her up an took her home. Choji was laughing in the living room.

" what are you laughing at " Shikamaru asked.

" You guys are on front page " Choji laughed

" Front page WHAT " Naruto shouted.

" dumbass with your voice they could find us " Sasuke said.

" Sorry " Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke looked at the TV it was him getting all the attention with his towel on. They looked at the Tv as well. " Hey why don't I get any TV time " Naruto pouted. They all looked at him. Shikamaru was annoyed. " don't you think that's a good thing because no one was as he would a towel on " Shikamru explained. He went into the kitchen to get dumplings. Shikamaru decided to stay the night.

Sasuke sat next to his wife on the bed. With a towel on. Sakura opened her eyes and put her hand on his. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Sarada crawled in between them and fell asleep.

* * *

I hoped you liked this chapter I just thought maybe you guys needed a laugh and next chapter there will be more about the kids than the adults and it will be more of a valentines day thing. It will have to do with the story line. But it will be called white day. Similar to valentines day.


	7. Last day and white day

Bolt walked into class with Shikadai. They had a bucket full of balloons full of paint. Bolt hated the principle. Principle Kailei. She was mean disrespectful and thought she knew everything. Today was the last day of school and nothing was not even her was going to stop him from passing. " Hey Lee could you help me " Bolt asked. The two put them under the desk. Shikadai unscrewed Shino's chair. Bolt erased the starting question for today and Lee leveled the bucket of paint on the door. " hey one more thing " Shikadai said. He threw all the papers off of Shino's desk.

Today Principle Kailei had to walk into class first because she had to explain and give the test for this class. It was an advanced one and she felt that advanced needed to feel honor that their principle gave them a test. To them it didn't really matter who did just not her. Who wouldn't she was so mean and didn't care about any body but herself and thinks she is all that. No one wants to be around that.

" class I will Ahhhhh " Kailei screams. She had a bucket of paint on her head. The whole class laughed even Sarada did for once. Kailei was angry she had a hand full of papers that were pink. That means trouble. Put the purple covered the color. She sat in the chair and fell while she was on the ground kids crowded around Bolt and Shikadai's table and threw pain Balloons. " You kids stop now I command you to " She screamed. They didn't stop Bolt and Lee grabbed another batch from the hallway. They threw more and more. " She ran out the class to clean up. " All of you will get a pink paper. They all ripped it.

" Class I will call your name when it is your turn " Shino explained.

" If you do not pass the basic jutsu test you will fail and repeat the academy "

" You can not fail one jutsu "

" you have to do some physical activities in a certain amount of time "

" if you do not pass the physical activities you fail "

" when I call your name please enter this room "

" Yes Sensei " They shouted.

" please come Chocho Akimichi "

After an hour of testing all the students

" Chicho Akimichi "

" pass "

" Striker Inuzuka "

" Pass "

" Yosaga Nasa "

" Fail "

" Humi Nasa "

" pass"

" Inomagi Trazushi "

" Pass "

" Kaishai Torsai "

" pass

" Gazashi Tomai "

" Fail "

" Tetzai Tambet "

" fail "

" Sarada Uchiha "

" Pass "

" Bolt Uzamaki "

" Pass "

Bolt's where open he passed he thought he was going to fail. All the pressure on him was gone all he had to worry about was seeing if his friends passed. Sarada and Chocho jumped. Chocho making a thump in the ground making the whole class tumble.

" Lee jr "

" pass "

" Inojin Yamanaka "

" Pass "

" there it is I will see you next year in my class or as a true ninja have a GREAT SUMMER " Shino shouted.

Sarada skipped over to Shikadai. He looked at her and smiled. " WE ARE NINJA NOW ALL WE CAN EAT BUFFET AT KATO'S " Bolt shouted. " Ya " They all agreed. Bolt put his arm around Sarada and pumped his fist into the air. She blushed hard, she as well enjoyed it. " Bolt um can you like get your arm off of me " She pleaded. " Oh sorry Sarada I was so excited I guess I got a little to carried away " Bolt smiled. Shikadai yawned and walked out of the academy. He went home to go to bed. "Oi Shikadai where you going " Bolt asked. " Our parents are taking us out maybe tomorrow and at Kato's no it is nasty " Shikadai answered. Bolt had a frown and a smile. Bolt knew him so well that was it but there was more to it.

Sarada saw the look in Bolt's eyes. He knew something that they didn't. She didn't really care it was his lost. Their parents were outside waiting for them all. Naruto smiled at his son. One of the most important people in his life achieved what he couldn't. Naruto ruffled his hair. Sasuke saw Naruto and Bolt, for some reason he was jealous. The relationship of his and Sarada was similar it was just something different about it. " hn ". Hn was all he said.

Sakura saw her husband's face. He was smirking, he was happy about something.

Himawari walked towards Shikadai with a big smile. She put her hand out with a flower in it. He grabbed it and looked at her weird but he took it. She ran back to her mom. Girls are weird he thought. The boy just looked at his friends and foes. They all were dear to him. He promised to protect them all. But what if he couldn't what if he wasn't strong enough. He sat there and looked Himawari and shouted thanks.

" hey Sarada go play with your friends " Sasuke asked

" Yes sir " Sarada yawned.

He looked at his wife. She looked at him back. Sasuke leaned in and smiled. Sakura kissed him because she thought that was what he wanted. He looked at her with a surprise. " Sakura I want another kid and I want a boy " Sasuke blushed. Sakura was shocked and put a finger on her lips and blushed. Sasuke chuckled and put his forehead on hers. " I mean you don't have to do it if you don't " he was interrupted by her. " Ya sure I want one to " she smiled. She slipped her hand into his. He picked hers up and kissed it.

Naruto was going to say something smart and embarrass them. He always thought it was funny. " Sasuke and Sakura there are kids what are you two doing " he shouted. They looked at him with death glares. Naruto laughed and looked at his kids.

" So tomorrow they are assigning teams " Sarada explained.

" Ya I doubt you will be on my team " Chocho signed.

" Why would you say that " Sarada raised her voice.

" My dad was apart of InoShikaCho " Chocho smiled.

" Oh well that explains it so you are Cho " She wondered.

" Ya have you noticed that all our names start with that " Cho streched.

" Ya it is cool I wish my dad was like that But their names wouldn't of matched it probably would of been SakuNaruSasu " Sarada teased.

" Makes since but your family is cooler you guys are the great Uchiha and team 7 " Chocho bagged

" Well ya true but what is wrong with the Akamichi " Sarada curiously asked

" They are fat and all we do is eat " Chocho cried.

" Well think my clan is known to blood murder, doing bad things and caused problems that have caused what has happened to this day " Sarada signed.

" Well your clan is known for more than that it's Sharigan eye and power " Chocho cried.

" Hmm well true but you guys have an advantage with your weight you can crush someone "

Chocho smiled, Sarada always made her happy. When Chocho felt bad Sarada just made her fell better. To Chocho it was like a super power. Chocho was big didn't change what Sarada thought about her.

" You know who do you like Sarada "

" No one "

" Lier when aunt Ino was talking to your mom I herd her say Bolt kissed you "

" We that is true "

" did you like it "

" Well yes "

" Lucky a boy kissed you "

" hmm did you ask Inojin out "

" No he is just my best guy friend "

" ya right "

" Hey kids say that you and Bolt would be a great Item "

" Lie that is false "

" Hmm maybe for white day he will "

" When is white day "

" Tomorrow "

" What "

" Shikadai will have to give something to Himawari "

"Oh he will "

" Those two are just funny "

" I know right Chocho "

" I can't wait to go on a Vacation "

" To the mount Poqua "

" Ya "

" So Sarada who are you sharing rooms with "

" They said maybe Bolt "

" Ha ha "

" That's not funny do you want to "

" No not really "

" Oh well I hope I get you to "

* * *

Sasuke was listening to Ino and Sakura's conversation. He was behind their bedroom door listening to gossip and what is going on with his kids. " So Sarada and Bolt kissed " Sakura yawned. " You already told me that " Ino smiled. Sasuke was surprised and angry. That little boy kissed his daughter after all he has done good to that kid he comes around and kisses his daughter. Their like family not love. He walked out of the house and invited Naruto out to ramen. That will get some answers out of him. But that will have to wait till tomorrow.

Shikadai opened his room door. It was dirty and messy as always he hasn't cleaned it in months. His mom gets on to him about it but he just says what ever and goes on with his business. He looked at the clock and set the time to 8:00 AM. Shikadai closed his eyes and smiled. He fell deep into his thoughts. A sparkle appeared in the darkness. Then exploded into dust. He soon fell asleep.

The next day Bolt dressed right. He had a suit on with a red scarf his mom gave his dad when he was 19. Bolt had his gift in his hand for the girl he liked. White day was today. The day you gave the girl you loved a gift. Of course you know who he is going to give his two. Bolt opened the door of the Uzamaki Household and dashed to the Uchiha residents. He knocked on the door lightly. He was nervous as hell. But that wasn't going to stop him from giving her the gift.

Sarada opened the door rubbing her left eye. She looked at him with a death glare. " What do you want Bolt " She growled. Bolt handed her two items wrapped around a white wrapping paper with roses around it they were fake. He did a twisted smile and squeaked. She grabbed it and rolled her eyes. " Boys so clueless " She mumble. He gave her a pink ring and walked closer to her. Sarada stepped back and blushed. Bolt closes his eyes and kisses her. He backs up a little and grins. She punched him in his stomach. She closes the door. " Happy white day " He crocks.

Behind the door she was holding on yo the knob. She blushing like crazy and had a squeezed stomach. She ran to bed room and hid under the sheets.

* * *

I hope you liked that story. Plz more reviews and I think people are getting confused with Lee's son. I finally approve of his son's name as Lee jr. I was thinking for Naruto to have another kid. Should the name be neji and should he look like Neji. Review if he should or if you want it to be a boy or a girl.


	8. Chapter 8 the teams

Sarada opened the door to the academy. She had a slight of doubt that she would end up with the best students. Dada said they put the best with the worst. She thought that she would get the worst. She thought that summer was about breaks. Maybe for the academy students not ninja. Shino walked in with papers. Everyone was quiet after.

" You are the students that past there for you will be assigned teams "

" Inojin Yamanaka Chocho Akamichi and Shikadai Nara "

" Inomagi Trasha Humi Nasa and Kaishai Torsai "

" Striker Inuzuka Ai Haruno and Kushi Nara "

" Last but not least Bolt Uzamaki Sarada Uchiha and Rock Lee jr "

" Sensei why do I have to have to be with Bolt " Lee jr cried.

" Hey there is nothing wrong with me " Bolt shouted.

" Yeah there is you are weak and dumb I don't need that on my team " Lee jr screamed.

" Well guess what buddy be just like your father loose in the second round of the Chunin exams to weak " Bolt grinned.

" Well my father tried and shut up " He cried.

Sarada just wanted to choke the annoying jr. He was just like his father annoying and dumb. All he talks about is youth and strength. Those don't always succeed you in life. She got more angry by the minute. She sat up and looked at Lee with a death glare. Lee soon stopped and at down looking at Bolt with hate. Bolt looked at him and looked the other way.

" Lee I have to put the three best scores together " Shino signed.

" But how could he get a high score " Lee complained.

" He was the second highest score in the academy under Sarada " Shino smiled.

" Also he and Sarada tied up as best on the Basic jutsu test but Lee you were close to failing it "

" So we put people who can do a jutsu with the son of a tai users ability "

" Hn not fair " Lee cried.

" Life isn't fair but you don't see me complain " Shino growled.

Lee pouted and looked to his side. Her eyes gleaming through the light he thought. It makes her so beautiful. Her skin and the shade added on to it. She was perfect he smiled. He had puppy eyes and his mouth wide open. " Eww Lee clean your drool off " Sarada joked. Lee stopped and saw a puddle of drool on the table. The class started to laugh. Lee frowned and felt embarrassed. His cru sh had announced his body fluids to the class. Full of cool kids and he was not one of them.

" Our sensei is coming I can't wait " Bolt smiled.

" Well I hope it isn't your dad Lee " Sarada yawned.

" Why not he is cool really cool " Lee pouted "

" Cool more like lame no one cares about youth but you and him " Bolt growled

" My father did hard work to obtain the power he has today " Lee cried.

" Well our fathers have to they had to obtain in in a more of a pain full matter " Sarada explained.

" I bet your dad can't run twenty laps around the village " Lee bragged.

" My dad doesn't have to do that to be great he saved the ninja world from total destruction " Sarada signed.

" your father is a trader he wouldn't help the ninja world he'd just help out the bad person " Lee cried.

" What did you just say " Sarada shouted.

" um nothing " Lee squealed.

" I thought so " Sarada growled.

The door opened and there was a tall man with brown hair a blue shirt broen oants and brown spiky hair. He looked towards the three children. He examined them and saw looked at their scores. " Konohamaru why are you here " Bolt shouted. Konohamaru looked at with a grin twiching and and eyebrow raised up." Look kid I am your sensei why else would I be here " He growled. Bolt crossed his arms and looked at the man. Bolt never like Konohamaru, he was mean, dis honest and bossy. " Call the Konohamaru sensei or sensei not Konohamaru " He demanded. Bolt looked at with a serious face and licked his lips. This was his enemy ever since he was four and now this guy was his sensei. What's next he is his uncle or baby sitter again. " I will not " Bolt spat. Konohamaru's eyes widen with a challenge. He wasn't in the mood for games or foolishness so he let it go.

" Class As you know I am Konohamaru "

" I will be your sensei from here on out "

" So you are going to tell me about your self "

" for an example "

" My name is Konohamaru Saratobi "

" My parents died so I had my grandfather raise me "

" What I like is books Sushi and girls "

" My dream is to have the best team ever "

" My future love is somebody you guys don't need to know about "

" ok ready go "

" My name is Lee jr "

" My father is Rock Lee and Tenten "

"What I like is training, Dumplings and sparing "

" My dream is to become the greatest Tai master that ever lived "

" My crush is Sarada Uchiha "

Sarada out her hand on her forehead. This was embarrassing as ever an now she knows. She has to watch out for him and Bolt.

" My name is Sarada Uchiha "

" I like BBQ, sparing and hanging out with friends "

" My dream is to rank high as an anbu and become the best there is "

" I have no crush "

" my name is Bolt Uzamaki "

" My father is Naruto and mother Hinata "

" I like Training, Ramen and Girls "

" My dream is to become the strongest Ninja ever and beat my father in battle "

" My crush is not to be known "

" Great then I guess we know about each other so tomorrow you will report on a mission "

" what is it " Bolt shouted.

" You will have a D rank " He smiled.

" What why that is so Lame " Bolt cried.

" well guess what you have to prove your self worthy for a C and they are only ones that are alvaliable "

" Well that explains it " Sarada yawned.

" see you tomorrow "

" Sarada you wana go out to eat " Lee smiled.

" no I have other things to do " Sarada smiled.

" Sarada you wana spar " Chocho grins.

" Cool sure " She smiles.

" But can I come " Lee beggs.

" Fine just don't do anything freaky " Sarada signed.

Sarada threw kunais at Chocho. Chocho grabbed them and threw them back. Lee Jr. Jumped over Chocho and tried to kick her in the head. She grabbed his foot and threw him. Chocho was like trying to attack Sasuke. You just can't lay a touch on him. Well that's what the kids thought. Chocho ran towards Sarada like a bull. She leaned her head forward. Sarada jumped over her and started to attack Lee Jr. He was dodging every hit and saw an opening but didn't hit her. He saw her eyes and stared at them. She punched him in the stomach. The pain was worse because her punches were like Sakura's. Lee Jr shook the pain away and trued to hit back. She hit him in the head. Lee Jr fell to the ground.

" Is he gona be ok " Chocho Smiled.

" Ya just take him go his parents it is bad enough he is on my team " Sarada yawned.

" Sure why not he is my neighbor anyway " Chocho smiled.

They both waved good bye and jumped off.

* * *

That was the end of the chapter. I had some fun making it. Um I will update another chapter later on. But anyway Someone Said Neji should be a girl. I also want to get this across do you want Himawari x Shikadai or Chocho x Shikadai choose. Would you guys like that. Other than that plz review and favorite.


	9. Meet Shikadai

Bolt did the rasengan and blew away Shikadai. He panted and fell on his bottom. Shikadai fell on the ground. Bolt tried to stand up but can't. Shikadai has a shadow stretched over towards him. Bolt couldn't move and his face was full of fear. Shikadai had a huge grin on his face. Bolt couldn't speak he was to scared. He opened his mouth but the words would get stuck in his throat. Shikadai sat up and the shadow faded away. Bolt took a deep breath and smirked. Shikadai helped Bolt get up.

" You are to cool " Bolt said.

" Same " Shikadai smiled.

" I am so weak " Bolt cried.

" Don't put yourself down that resangan almost injured me " Shikadai signed.

" Thanks Shikadai " Bolt smiled.

" No problem just keep being strong " Shikadai smiled.

" Hn " Bolt smiled.

Sasuke slammed his cup onto the table. Karin smiled getting her crush drunk was perfect. Easy way to get Sasuke crawling back over to her. She put her finger on her mouth and smirked. She moved her hand over to his face and leaned over to him. Sasuke threw her hand and walked off. She looked at the man weird. Weren't you suppose to do the opposite of what you really do when drunk she thought.

Sasuke looked back at her with a look that said dummy.

Bolt started to flex in the mirror. His muscular body made him feel good about himself. " Yah Bolt you are strong " Bolt complimented. Shikadai walked in on him. He grinned and hid a paper behind his back. Looked more like a book.

" Would you knock for once " Bolt growled.

" Well sorry " Shikadai signed.

" Ya don't just walk in on people " Bolt shouted.

" You would walk on Sarada and be happy to see her naked " Shikadai laughed.

" I tell you stuff that is personal don't put it against me " Bolt growled.

" Fine but I got somethin " Shikadai smirked.

" Ok what " Bolt said.

Shikadai pulled a magazine from behind him. It was the deluxe edition of Johiki's magazine. Shikadai felt proud stealing something that a kid couldn't get. Shikadai crys tears of joy. Bolt looks at him like he is retarded.

" What is your problem " Bolt says.

" What do you mean " Shikadai asked.

" Where did you get that from " Bolt growled.

" Um I thought you liked Johiki " Shikadai smirked.

Bolt snatched the magazine out of his and opened it ruffly. He read it and looked through oages pages fast. Himawari was home and she would of told on him. Bolt smiled and threw the magazine at Shikadai. Shikadai fell on the floor. He grabbed it and read the page. It was the most nasty thing they have ever seen. A naked man with other naked women on him.

" You read this everyday Shikadai " Bolt hissed.

" Um yah why " Shikadai yawned.

" You disgust me " Bolt mumbled.

" How " Shikadai answered.

" What magazines do you have " Bolt growled.

" How to sex golden deluxe edition "

" How to attract girls golden super Secret edition "

" How to treat a lady silver edition "

" how to handle arguments with your girl Super edition "

" How to have amazing Sex Super secret deluxe edition "

" You are the most nasty person I know " Bolt hissed.

" Well look on the bright side this is the new one and it is super golden ultimate secret edition " Shikadai smiled.

" What is that one called " Bolt signed.

" Amazing super sex part two " Shikadai smiled.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU SHIKADAI THAT IS SO FUCKING .. " Bolt yelled.

" BARUTO UZAMAKI " Naruto yelled.

" Sorry dad " Bolt squeaked.

" Wow " Shikadai laughed.

Shikadai had a red mark on his face rubbing it. Bolt's was twitching looking at Shikadai with a crooked smile. Shikadai backed up towards the door. Bolt cooled down after a while. Shikadai had already left. Sarada was now there. Bolt looked at her with a smile. She didn't say anything. Bolt had underwear on. She looked at his muscles and body. She thought he looked hot. She started at every part of his body. " Um Sarada " Bolt Said. Sarada looked up at his face. " I'm sorry what were you saying " Sarada squeaked. Bolt looked at her weird. What was wrong with her he thought. " I asked you what were you looking at " Bolt smiled. She started to blush a little. " Well um " Sarada gulped.

* * *

**So I had fun making that chapter sorry if short I was really lazy. But can't let that effect my writing. I am going to make the next chapter about what happens if Sarada Uchiha spends the night alone with Bolt Uzamaki. That will be very interesting. Well ok remember that the first or second chapter Sakura was pregnant well um I am bringing that back so I found a name also. Itachi there will be a twin for extra. Itachi and Tobirama. Nice ones right but Naruto's baby you will find out the gender in the next chap. Also check out my knew series Naruto the fox demon I think that's it's name but anyway review and tell me what I need to improve on.**


	10. spending the night

Sarda had to spend the night. At Bolt's house and sleep in his bed. Weird huh, she thought.

Bolt and Sarada jumped on the trampoline. High into the air with no judging or rules. Sarada laied down and Bolt jumped. He couldn't control his fall. It was hard especially when your about to land on a girl you know will beat the mess out of you. " SARADA-CHAN WATCH OUT " Bolt shouted. Sarada looked up and her eyes widen. She couldn't move he was already three feet above her. Soon enough Bolt lips smashed on hers. Her eyes widen and shaking. She didn't say anything or do nothing. It was like she liked.

" Gah Sarada I am sorry don't hurt me " Bolt squeaked.

" Um well it's alright " Sarada blushed.

" for a second there I thought you were gona hit me " Bolt laughed.

" Ya i'm gona hit you Bolt Uzamaki " Naruto growled.

" But Dad it was accident " Bolt complained.

" You shouldn't be kissing girls at this age " Naruto shouted

" It was an accident Uncle Naruto I hope you can forgive Bolt for his immature actions " Sarada pleaded.

" Ok " Naruto Mumbled.

Bolt had to use the bathroom. He was in his room opening the door. He walked in seeing Sarada naked. " Bolt get your ass out " Sarada screamed. Bolt got a bottle of shampoo thrown at his face. " Dam Sarada if your gona do that might as well just leave my room " Bolt growled. Sarada blushed and covered her parts. Bolt walked out of the bathroom smirking.

" BARUTO UZAMAKI " Naruto shouted.

" Yes " Bolt cried.

" We need to talk " Naruto signed.

Bolt walked to the older Uzamaki down the hall to his room. He knew he was in trouble. That was the only time he called his name like that. Well Baruto ment deep. " What did I do this time " Bolt mumbled.

" So who do you like " Naruto grinned.

" No one why " Bolt signed.

" We need to have the birds and the bees talk " Naruto grunted.

" Ok what's that " Bolt signed.

" When girls and Boys have sex " Naruto smiled

" What the " Bolt gasped.

" Let me explain it " Naruto signed.

" Ok boys have what you say.. " Naruto was quickly cut off.

" Ya hotdogs stick it in the girls egg and spread there yogurt inside the girl to have babies " Bolt blushed.

" Ok then well when you turn fourteen I will give you a other information " Naruto said.

**Later that night **

Naruto picked up his wife. He smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She put her finger on his lips. She growled and pointed to the kids. They were in the living room. " Naruto we will do this in the room " Hinata demanded. Naruto carried her to the room. He kissed her then and slid his tounge into her mouth. Dominating the kiss he started to nibble onto her bottom lip. She moaned while Naruto stroked a certain part of her back making her moan more.

He placed her on the bed continued to kiss her. Naruto took off his shirt and threw it. Showing his muscles and body structure. Hinata guided her hands up and down his chest making him groan.

Naruto took off her shirt. He look at her gigantic breast. He took off the bra and they flew open. They were huge how lucky was Naruto. He put his hand on one and his mouth on the other.

After kissing and touching Naruto took his hard length out of his pants. It was hard very. He took it and put it inside her.

Multiple thrust again and again. Naruto loved it but Hinata was in pain but enjoyed it all at the same time. He reached his climax cuming inside of her with gallons.

Naruto rolled over to the other side of her and fell asleep.

Bolt looked at Sarada. He smiled at her. She looked at him and looked the other way. She knew blushed, had she developed feelings for the boy. He was attractive and strong. The thing that was missing was brains. He didn't have any the same goes for his father. That's a trait he could of got from Hinata. But everyone knows that all his children will get his courage and his strength.

" So I herd you liked me " Bolt signed.

" Not true " Sarada gulped.

" Ok then why didn't you hit me when I accidently kissed you " Bolt grinned.

" It was an accident no harm to be done " Sarada yawned.

" Ok Good then " Bolt mumbled.

" Sarada you wana kiss fo real " Bolt begged.

" Um no " Sarada blushed.

" Please I was your first kiss " Bolt growled.

" What does that have to do anything " Sarada signed.

" we can kiss maybe make out " Bolt cried.

" Why would I do that with you " Sarada growled.

" I am not a play boy and I am going to make it better " Bolt explained.

" I don't know Bolt " Sarada signed.

It was to late. She had her eyes closed and leaned in towards her lips. She opened them and hit him in the head.


End file.
